


coloring time

by GoNEF



Series: Sterek week [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute one shot of sterek and their children coloring</p>
            </blockquote>





	coloring time

{Pictures and drawings are not mine, they belong to the owners of the original artists} {I hope I did this prompt right} Zayn, Harry, Rose all stared at their drawings that they finished working on. The past week they have been drawing and coloring like crazy, making sure their work was nothing but perfection. Zayn did a drawing of Batman, while Harry made a painting of the full moon with a tree in front of it and Rose decided on wolf howling at the moon. The three have been working on their paintings for the past week, pouring their hearts and souls into the paintings. “Alright you guys let’s hang them up and wait for tomorrow to take them to school,” The two agreed with their older triplet as they grabbed their drawing and placed them on the wall. “Zayn! Harry! Rose!” The three turned to see their three youngest siblings entering their studio. “Tata and papa said to come down stairs,” Aurora said, Theo and Halina standing next to her. The three smiled at them, “Alright little ones,” The six siblings went downstairs to meet their parents. ———————- Derek and Stiles were setting up the table waiting for their children. Its been 17 years since Stiles and Derek have been married. The two dated since he was 16 and Derek was 18, things got a bit complicated when they discovered that Stiles got pregnant at 17…with triplets! It was hard but Derek and Stiles mange to hang in their and they were able to graduate college and have successful lives. When Zayn, Harry, and Rose were five Stiles was pregnant again this time with twins. Aurora and Theo were a walk through the park compare to the triplets, it was also nice to have those three to help them out every once in a while. Then when the twins were 7 and the triplets were 12 little Halina was born. Like most of their children she wasn’t planed but she was still loved. The family of eight were happy and content with their crazy hectic life. The sounds of feet running down the stairs and towards them brought a smile to their faces. The six children entered the dining room and started helping their tata out with setting up the table. Derek smiled as watched his children grabbing plates, silverware, cups, and drinks and began to set the table. Stiles handed them whatever they needed and they were happy to help in any way. Once they finished Derek, Stiles and the kids sat down and began eating. “Did you guys finish your work?” Stiles asked looking at his three eldest children. Zayn nodded his head. “Yep, just finished coloring and adding the finishing touches,” “Just needed to different greys and I’m done,” Rose added. “Rose was finally done with the white so yes, I am done,” “Good,” “Louis, Liam, and Niall are coming tomorrow?” Aurora asked. The three nodded as they shoved their forks in their mouths. “Alright then,” —————– Zayn, Harry, and Rose were in their studio when the three younger Hale children entered. Halina ran to Zayn and crawled on top of his lap. Zayn smiled as he lifted her up and placed her on his lap. Aurora and Theo sat next to rose and Harry. “Hey little light, little unicorn, little moon, what brings you three here?” “We want to know how to draw,” Halina asked as she grabbed Zayn’s sketch pad and looked at the self portrait of Liam that was done in crayons. The three smiled as rhey picked up their siblings and led them to the table. A box of crayons laid neatly on the table. “Alright loves, let me show you how to draw,” They each grabbed the crayons and some paper and started coloring. Rose, Harry, and Zayn told them to just color anything they wanted to color to not worry about how it looks, as long as its bright and colorful that’s all that mattered. The younger Hales did as told and just drew whatever came to their minds, loving how the colors brought life to their works. —————- Stiles and Derek notice how quiet the house has been which was unusual the two headed upstairs, they checked the first room which was the triplets studio. As they entered Derek and Stiles couldn’t help but smile. Their children were helping sitting down and coloring, the older hale children were teaching the younger ones how to draw with the crayons. The two walked over and sat down, the children looked up to see their parents staring at them, smiling at them. “What?” They all asked. Derek smiled, he took Aurora and placed her on his lap while Stiles did the same with Halina. The two girls smiled as they snuggled closer to their fathers. “Just seeing you three helping your younger siblings, seeing you all coloring reminds me of when your grandmother use to have me and your aunts sit together and just color,” The kids smiled, living in Los Angeles they didn’t get to see their grandparents a lot so it was nice to hear stories about them. “Tata,” “Yes bug?” Stiles asked as he looked asked Harry. “Was grandma an artist?” Stiles offered his son a sad smile,“ "Yes she was, in fact I’m pretty sure you all inherited her skills,” They all laughed at that, knowing that he was probably right since neither of their fathers could actually draw. “Tata? Papa?” The two looked at their youngest child. “Yes,” “Wanna color?” They smiled and nodded their heads. Zayn and Harry passed them blank sheets of papers while Rose and Theo passed some crayons. The family spend the rest of the night coloring and drawing, hanging up their finished product on the wall. They kept coloring, asking for advice or helpful hits from one another just enjoying the time that they were spending with one another. 


End file.
